Two warriors, two times, one mission
by James S-310
Summary: The Master Chief discovers that Ky Stax is one of his ancestors and he could be killed in the past because of the intervention of a mad scientist trying to change the past. The legendary Spartan 117 will be able to save his ancestor before is too late? And they would be able to restore the reality back to normal? Contains Master ChiefXCortana; KyXMaya. please R&R :)
1. Two times, one bloodline

**Two warriors, two times, one mission**

**(A/N: My first fanfic crossover between Halo and Redakai! :D)**

**(P.S: Master Chief and Cortana are in their looks of Halo 4)**

In the year 2557, now with the menace of the Covenant and the Didact gone also Cortana been recovered, the UNSC explores the galaxy for discovering and making a peace treaty with any alien civilization. As for the legendary Spartan 117 and his A.I. partner they were working as universal security to stop any tyrant who had the ambition to conquer the galaxy. But now they were taking the month off, though against the Chief's will.

-"I thought we had cleared that you're not a machine, John." Cortana commented.

-"What are you trying to say?" Chief asked.

-"We were supposed to take the month off and you're watching the security videos…" Cortana said.

-"Well…I keep telling myself that this Dr. William Colt is more than a simple scientist because I know his type he's thinking in bigger goals, the dangerous ones even more with his time travel experiment." Master Chief said while he was preparing his weapons.

-"Then I'll guess I'll have to go with you." Cortana said shaping her form into a normal size.

-"Not this time…the security systems could track your signal; it will be only this time." The Chief said and Cortana only got closer to him.

-"Just be careful." Cortana said and she kissed the Chief.

-"Looks like you're enjoying the solid holographic projection I got for you." John commented before he putted his helmet on and left to find Dr. Colt.

Inside a research facility, the Master Chief was using his camouflage and he was spying on Dr. Colt in case he did something terrific, but then the Doctor activated a time portal and entered it.

-"Colt! Get back here!" John shouted and entered the portal but he couldn't pass any longer. Inside the portal, the Chief saw events in the past about one of his ancestors he didn't knew, his ancestor was Ky Stax.

In the past events, Ky was fighting against his enemy Zane but he seemed much more powerful until Zane finally killed his long time rival.

-"NO!" The Master Chief shouted when he saw his ancestor been killed like the way it shouldn't happen. As reality itself was changing in both the future and the past, the Master Chief wasn't affected because he was inside the portal but this one threw him away and made him fall into the last floor of the building, luckily he survived thanks for his cybernetic armor. He checked on Cortana's signal which seemed normal since she was turned off, with his A.I. partner safe from the time change the Chief knew it was time to speak to the past using one of his forerunner abilities.

-"Ky? Ky Stax?" The Chief asked as the apparition of Ky Stax appeared in front of him.

_The monastery-present day_

Meanwhile in the past, Ky was training alongside his friends Maya and Boomer, but he stopped when he heard a voice that was calling him.

-"Who's that? Who's talking?" Ky asked and then he saw the apparition of the Master Chief in front of him, amazingly Maya and Boomer could see the Chief too.

_Research facility-year 2557_

-"The Master Chief, John 117." John said introducing himself to his ancestor.

_The monastery-present day_

-"So?" Ky asked confused.

_Research facility year 2557_

-"Let's say that I'm talking to my ancestor." John said and this shocked Ky.

_The monastery-present day_

-"Wow…so you're like my predecessor?" Ky asked.

-"In a matter to say, old timer." John responded.

-"Cool! Anyway, what's the reason you're talking to me?" Ky said.

-"The timeline has changed because of the intervention of Dr. William Colt, a mad scientist who used his time machine to change the reality in both the past and the future." The Chief said.

-"Whoa…wait a minute; you said that the reality changed? But everything looks normal." Ky responded.

-"It hasn't changed for you and your friends because you're kairu warriors; you master the energy that isn't affected by time casualties." The Chief answered.

-"…But now the important matter is that you can't go to the kairu quest in the research facility." John said.

-"Are you nuts? I have to go there, its part of my responsibility as a kairu warrior." Ky said.

-"I saw you been killed." John said explaining his ancestor what it can happen.

-"By who?" Ky said curious of his so called killer.

-"I'm not really sure, but…" John said.

-" Hey! If there's a mass killer there alongside with kairu energy, with more reason I'll have to go." Ky said as the X-scaper was starting to leave.

-"You want a Ky Stax who does everything you want? Go play a video game." Ky applied and with that his talk with his predecessor.

-"Teenagers." John sighed and he tried to reach the time machine room.

Meanwhile in the present day, team Stax was already about to enter the research facility, also everything seemed different from the way it used to be…it was more darker and a little bit more futuristic.

-"Wow…I think your predecessor in the future was right." Boomer said.

-"Yeah…this is nothing related to our era." Ky agreed.

-"You think that what John said is true? That you may actually die here¿" Maya asked worried.

-"I don't know, but we'll take care of that later." Ky said entering the building and then he heard the voice of the Master Chief again.

-"Stax…I managed to reach half of the way to the time machine, where are you?" John asked.

-"Heading right where you don't want me to be." Ky said.

-"Are you crazy? I told you not to go there!" John said.

-"Yeah but the theory about time travels says that if something change in the past, it also changes in the future, so if I stop this killer then I won't die and everything would be normal, right?" Ky said.

-"And if you do even a small mistake you could destroy the future!" John said.

-"Ugh! This time travel theory of yours is ridiculous." Ky said.

-"They say penicillin was ridiculous too." John said.

-"What does that have to do with this?" Ky asked confused.

-"Just don't get to the time machine room, okay? John said ending the conversation with his ancestor.

Meanwhile in the future, the Master Chief was getting close to the inventions area until two guards approached, but this were experiments fused with DNA of humans and aliens plus technological armors.

-"Shock…" The Chief said and he grabbed his assault rifle, he was ready to fight.

**To be continued…**


	2. The quantum causality before the demise

**Chapter 2: The quantum causality**

While Ky Stax and his teammates were getting inside the building, the Master Chief had defeated the enemies he encountered and proceeded to get in an elevator to get to the time machine room. But while he was getting to his destination, in the present day team Stax had fought a few guards and made an elevator fall to the ground, in the future this made the elevator where the Chief was turn into a closet.

-"What the…?" John said.

-"What happened?" Ky asked.

-"The elevator I was in just turned into a closet." John said.

-"Weird, accidentally we broke an elevator here." Ky said and this caught the Chief's attention.

-"Mmm…this could be quantum causality." John said leaving Ky confused.

-"What the heck is quantum causality?" Ky asked.

-"It's what I warned you not to do, when something happens in the past it changes or affects things in the future." John explained.

-"So we better not do anything dangerous or…" Ky said.

-"Or you could mess things here in the year 2557." John commented.

-"Wow…you're time is the future of the future." Ky said joking.

Later team Stax found the kairu deposit and drained its energy but this activated the security systems.

-"Maybe we should have thought that better." Boomer commented.

-"You're right in this one, Boom." Maya said.

-"I think we should move." Ky said so he and his friends escape the room, but in the future appeared gigantic robot sentinels in front of the Master Chief because of the security systems that were activated in the past.

-"Did you just activate the security systems!?" John asked angry to his ancestor trough the time link.

-"Yeah, Why?" Ky asked confused.

-"Deadly robot sentinels appeared in front of me!" John said as he was shooting at them with a shotgun.

-"Maybe we can do something from here." Ky said and he used the nearest computer to find any archives about robot sentinels to erase them but he accidentally gave them more weapons.

-"Stax! You're making this harder for me, not easier!" John exclaimed and one of the sentinels grabs him trying to squash him.

-"It's gonna take a long time to learn this quantum causality theory." Ky commented.

-"LEARN FASTER!" John said sounding that he's in troubles.

-"Just hold on a few minutes!" Ky said trying to figure it out a way to save the Chief, then Maya had an idea.

-"Hey…here's a prototype of a robot; if we destroy it maybe it will disappear in the future." Maya said her theory and that could actually work.

-"Good idea, let's rip this thing apart." Boomer said, then everyone used their kairu abilities to destroy the prototype and so the theory Maya said was right, in the future the robots attacking the Chief disappeared.

-"Chief? You okay?" Ky asked.

-"Yeah, but you won't if you don't get out of there now." John said.

-"Sorry but I already told you, it's our responsibility to save the planet from menaces that threats to disturb its balance. If you don't get that, then you don't know what it means to be a hero." Ky declared.

-"Wow, I'm hurt…" John said sarcastically.

-"…And guess what else I am? Alive! Let's see if you can keep it that way." John applied.

Minutes later, a smoke screen appeared in front of the team Stax which made them separate from each other, now in three different places, they must get back together but then Ky spotted Zane running somewhere, he knew that whatever his rival was planning was no good so he followed him.

-"Stax, what's your status." John asked.

-"I just found one of my enemies, whatever Zane's doing here is not good." Ky said.

-"Wait a minute, he's not green right?" John asked.

-"Yeah he is…he's the one who's gonna kill me?" Ky said.

-"Yeah, you better stay away from…" John said.

-"No time, I gotta stop him!" Ky said and he left.

-"Stax, Stax where?...shock it!" John said while he was running as fast as he could to reach the time machine room.

Meanwhile, when Ky reached the place where Zane was heading, ironically it was the time machine room the place where he shouldn't go. When Dr. Colt appeared, he revealed that he needed Ky death for the total success of his plan, so he offered Zane the opportunity to kill his rival. Now Zane was more powerful thanks to a kairu armor developed by Dr. Colt, but Ky managed to throw Zane into the garbage room.

-"Hey John! Good news…turns out you were wrong!" Ky said victorious.

-"What? You think if you die I'm gonna be happy?" John asked annoyed.

-"Well, I don't think you're happy about been wrong!" Ky said still annoying the Spartan 117.

-"Then you know so little about me as I know so little about you." John said but then in the past, Zane appeared behind Ky and started to attack him so hard that the leader of team Stax barely defend himself.

At the end, Ky was crawling in the ground to get to the portal of time since he couldn't stand up after his fight with Zane, who was still in his prime.

-"Chief?...looks like…you were right…after all, I'm…I'm done." Ky barely said.

-"No, No! You're not gonna die!" John said as he was getting close to the time machine.

-"Easy…to…say…hard…to…do." Ky said with his voice fading.

-"C'mon you can make it! You can't leave your friends, what about Maya? You always had feelings for her; you can't die without telling her!" John said trying to make Ky realize that he's not done yet.

-"You're…right." Ky said standing up and Zane was about to punch him so Ky did the same, but while Zane was out cold Ky actually died from that final blow, just in at the same time, the Master Chief arrived at the time machine.

-"No! Not this time!" John said and he used a grappling gun to catch Ky from the past and bring him to the future.

-"Why the shock he didn't listened to me?" John said as he was holding Ky's lifeless body.

**To be continued…**


	3. Spartan 117 gets serious

**Chapter 3: Spartan 117 gets serious**

While Dr. Colt was recharging the time portal from the past to send Zane to make sure that Ky was death, in the future the Master Chief putted Ky inside a cryo-looking tube.

-"This has to work…it has to." John said and he heard that the time machine was recharging in the side of the past. When he reached the portal he knew that Zane was about to come to the future to kill the leader of team Stax once and for all, the Chief couldn't allow that so he went to the past to fight Zane.

-"No, you don't!" John said as he kicked Zane once he went to the past, Zane tried to use the ability he used on Ky which was draining kairu energy from a warrior but the effects of the attack didn't react with John.

-"Impossible! Why can't I drain your energy?" Zane asked disturbed.

-"Because I'm a super soldier, not a kairu warrior if that's what you mean." John said and he engaged his fight against his ancestor's rival, since Zane considerate himself the best there is, he underestimated the Master Chief when it came to hand to hand combat, after a ferocious fight, the Spartan 117 proved to be the best.

-"You're one of the most despicable creatures in the history, you always thought you were the best, but as you can see you're nothing! You couldn't defeat me in a hand to hand combat." John said and Zane got mad at this so he got up trying to punch the Chief, then John shot him in the leg with a magnum gun. After this Zane managed to escape so the Chief went after him, in the middle of the way he found Maya and Boomer who were looking for their leader.

-"Hey, You're the Master Chief! Yeah you're Ky's predecessor." Boomer said.

-"You guys are Boomer and Maya, right?" John asked shaking hands with Boomer.

-"Yep, what are you doing here in the present? Or the past for you." Maya commented.

-"I came to stop that evil kairu warrior named Zane." John said.

-"Well, we're looking for Ky." Boomer said.

-"Speaking of Ky, Have you seen him?" Maya asked sounding worried.

-"He's…" John responded without looking at Maya, so she knew that his response meant that Ky was gone. This news left Boomer shocked and sad but for Maya, she felt that the sun of her life was extinguished.

-"No…no, he can't…this can't be! He can't be dead!" Maya shouted crying tears of pure sadness.

-"But…there's still a chance." John said and that caught both Maya and Boomer's attention.

-"What?" Boomer asked.

-"In my time…our scientists had developed a cell regenerator, and your DNA samples alongside with Ky's were stored in the DNA samples of the greatest people of the human history." John said.

-"So what does that means?" Maya asked cleaning the tears from her face.

-"If Ky's DNA is registered in the data bank we could, in a matter to say, revive him by regenerating his cells." John said and before Maya or Boomer could say anything, Zane appeared.

-"What's the matter soldier? Can't fight me alone so you're calling for help?" Zane said annoying the Master Chief.

-"I can handle him; you just don't let anyone come in here." John said so Maya and Boomer left to make sure no one will get to the time machine. Then again, the Chief and Zane started their battle and this time Zane putted more of a fight.

-"It's kinda funny." John commented.

-"What's funny?" Zane asked frustrated.

-"That you don't like to receive orders and yet, you're following the orders of Dr. Colt." John said and Zane realized that he was right; Dr. Colt was using him to follow all of his orders.

-"You lied to me!" Zane yelled at Dr. Colt, who was enjoying the fight.

-"I didn't controlled you Zane, I freed you…we both know you wanted Ky Stax dead you should be thanking me!" Dr. Colt declared.

-"Let me show just how grateful I am!" Zane shouted angry and he tackled Dr. Colt to the portal but he fell inside it as well.

While Master Chief was still in the past, in the future the tube which Ky was in, changed from a red light to a green light.

-"_Cell regeneration complete, you are fully healed Mr. Stax" _A computer voice said and the tube opened showing Ky opening his eyes.

**To be continued…**


	4. Back from the dead

**Chapter 4: Back from the dead**

After the cell regeneration was complete, Ky got out of the cell regenerator tube but he felt dizzy and he could hardly stand.

-"Room…spinning…my head…where's…?" Ky asked feeling like he just got out of a rollercoaster.

-"John?" Ky asked trying to talk to the Master Chief.

-"Stax! You're alive!?" John asked amazed.

-"I guess so…where are ya?" Ky asked still dizzy for the cell regeneration.

-"I came here to fix things there." John replied.

-"Here? There?…" Ky asked and he recovered his sight and saw everything more futuristic than usual.

-"…Wait, Am I in 2557?" Ky asked.

-"Yes, I brought you there so the cell regenerator would revive you." John explained.

-"Okay…So you're in the time machine room of my time?" Ky said.

-"Yeah, but we need to try it, I need you to come here and throw something to see if it works." John said so his ancestor went to the time gateway room of the year 2557 so he grabbed a piece of junk to throw it to the gateway.

-"I'm about to throw a piece of junk, incoming!" Ky said and he threw the piece of junk which came through.

-"It came trough!" John said.

-"All right, stand back." Ky said.

-"What do you mean?" John asked confused.

-"I'm coming through the gateway." Ky explained.

-"Wait! The return circuits are fried, you won't be going anywhere and I'll be stuck here." John explained.

-"So fix it!" Ky demanded.

-"I can't! The technology doesn't exist here, but you can give the parts I need from the engineering department." John said.

-"On it." Ky said and he started to search for the engineering department.

-"One more thing, when you find the circuits don't let them touch each other because if you do they're gonna blow." John said.

-"I understand, no let the circuits touch each other or they go Kaboom." Ky said sarcastically.

-"When Ky found the circuits, he also found robot sentinels so after he defeated them he discovered that the circuits accidentally had touched each other.

-"Oops…uh Chief? You said that if the circuits touched each other they're gonna blow, what kind of explosion are we talking about?" Ky asked nervously.

-"It could wreck the whole planet, why do you…Oh don't tell me!" John said.

-"Any way to reverse it?" Ky asked.

-"You'll have to send them one by one trough the gateway." John said so Ky threw the circuits just as the Master Chief told him. When the Chief repaired the circuits the gateway wasn't working because the power was out, so he needed the codes to open them but they were recorded in the archives room. When he reached the archive room he spotted that the door could open with vocal identification.

-"That's not good…uh Master Chief Petty Officer John 117." John said trying to enter the archives room.

"_Access denied"_

-"Figures…okay, Stax listen I can't get to the archives from here, but you can from there." John said.

-"Hey…good idea! I can be advised from the things in the past, protect the people I care and…" Ky said referring that he can use the archives from the future to know what to prevent in the past.

-"Don't dare to poke in the archives, Stax! Try to learn from the mistakes instead of repeating them." John declared.

-"Sheesh…" Ky exclaimed.

Later Ky found the archives room which since he was in the future it was all holographic.

-"Okay I'm here, so how do I access?" Ky asked.

-"Enter my password: Cortana, c-o-r-t-a-n-a." John said so Ky started to write the password.

"_Access denied"_

-"Great, any ideas?" Ky asked.

-"Let me think…" John said.

-"Wish I could say open sesame or grant me access or…" Ky said.

"_Request acknowledge, access granted."_

-"That…was…weird." Ky said but he started to tell transmit the Chief all the codes he needed, then he look about anyone close to him.

-"Oh no." Ky said worried.

-"What is it?" John asked.

-"It's Maya, she dies…tonight! Right there in the facility!" Ky said worried.

-"How do you…oh for shockin' sake Stax, which part of don't poke around the archives was unclear?" John said.

-"Fine, I'm a nosy Stax but it's…" Ky said.

-"It's what? My job to save her? I have enough to deal with." John said.

-"You can't mean that, you can't just ignore that she's in danger!" Ky insisted.

-"You need to focus in what's important." John said.

-"What is important is not to let someone suffer or die because you do nothing! If you don't get that, then you don't know the first thing about being a hero." Ky said.

-"You're the one who doesn't get it Stax, the future depends on…" John said.

-"MY FUTURE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT HER!" Ky shouted smashing the holographic keyboard.

-"…This could be a huge mistake." John said.

-"I owe you John, big time." Ky said knowing that the Master Chief was willing to save Maya.

-"Shockin' right you do! But this may settle everything the world owns you." John said and he left to find Maya before she died.

**To be continued…**


	5. Race against time

**Chapter 5: Race against time**

Now aware that Maya could die at any moment, the Master Chief rushed to find her.

-"I just can't understand why she' still around here? I told her and Boomer to go." John commented.

-"Not sure but she was always a girl who doesn't run away from danger, you have to find her!" Ky said.

-"I'm doing my best." John responded and later he found Maya who was surrounded by some failed living subjects.

-"Maya! Get out of there!" John shouted.

-"What are these things?!" Maya asked.

-"I'll explain later, you have to go now!" John said and he started to shoot to the living subjects with his assault rifle, with the mutations destroyed the Chief managed to find Maya who was inside an elevator, but then the lines of the elevator broke so the elevator was falling with Maya inside it. The Chief used his jetpack and tried to reach the elevator.

-"Chief, hurry! What's going on?" Ky shouted.

-"She's trapped in an elevator in freefall; I'm trying to get to it." John said.

-"Please, I'm begging you….you have to save her!" Ky said.

-"Ky…I swear to you, I'm gonna save her!" John said and then he reached the elevator just in time and he saved Maya from falling to her death.

-"I got her, she's okay." John said as he helped Maya to get on her feet.

-"Thanks…thank you, this…this means a lot to me." Ky said in relief.

-"No problem Ky, come on Maya it's time to get you to safety." John said.

-"Thanks for saving me Chief, is Ky…?" Maya said.

-"He's fine and don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him after this is over, you and him will have your whole lives together." John said and Maya blushed after she heard that.

-"You mean that he and I will…" Maya asked.

-"Well, history says that." John said, so Maya knew that in the future she was going to be with ky, they were going to be together in the future.

Meanwhile, in the year 2557, Ky was looking for the gateway room.

-"Thanks again, John." Ky said.

-"Enough with the thanks, you ready?" John asked.

-"To go home? You bet!" Ky said.

-"Uh…by the way John, there's a flying chip following me since I got out of the archives room." Ky said.

-"Wait…that's Cortana!" John said.

-"Who's Cortana?" Ky asked confused but then Cortana changed from her chip to her holographic projection.

-"That would be me." Cortana responded but that only left him more confused.

-"Cortana's my A.I partner, she's also my girlfriend." John said.

-"Your girlfriend is a holographic A.I?" Ky asked.

-"Long story, now focus! She's gonna help you get to wherever you need to go." John said.

-"All right." Ky said.

-"The gateway room is in the north direction, assuming that the quantum causality won't disturb you along the way, you should get there in 30 minutes." Cortana explained.

-"Thanks, I'll take it from here." Ky said.

-"I'll transport myself trough the systems to get to the gateway room faster and try to guide you." Cortana said and with that she disappeared.

-"Wow…you know John; you're girlfriend is really something." Ky said.

-"I hope that what you're saying is in the good way because if it isn't, I'll kill you myself." John said joking.

-"It's in the good way, besides I already died enough for one day." Ky commented.

Cortana had told Ky that he should get to the gateway room in 30 minutes unless the quantum causality changed the reality, and since the causality had effect he was taking a lot of time to get there.

-"Are you near the gateway?" John asked.

-"Not yet." Ky responded.

_3 minutes later_

-"How about now?" John asked.

-"I'm making a soufflé, how do you think its going?" Ky said sarcastically.

Later Ky had finally found the gateway room.

-"Ready?" John said while he was in the gateway room of the present day.

-"Good to go." Ky said.

-"On three: One, two, three!" John said so he and Ky jumped in to the portal at the same time to get back to their respective times.

-"Home at last, now to make sure that…" John said but Cortana shut him up by kissing him.

-"I missed you, you know?" Cortana said.

-"…It's only been twenty minutes." John said while he was blushing lightly under his helmet. Meanwhile in the present day Ky had returned and for his surprise he found Maya waiting for him.

-"Maya? What are you?..." Ky asked but Maya only kissed him so hard that he could hardly breath.

-"Wha…What was that for?" Ky asked blushing a lot.

-" What? Can't I kiss my future husband?" Maya said while smiling at Ky.

-"YOUR FUTURE WHAT?" Ky asked shocked.

-"The Chief told me what's gonna happen in the future." Maya smirked and Ky was both shocked and happy.

-"Hey John! Are you there?" Ky asked trying to communicate with his successor.

-"No, I'm in Venezuela!" John responded sarcastically and Ky only laughed about this. But the moment of happiness couldn't be enjoyed because two things got out of the portal in the two different times.

-"Maya, you better get back to the X-scaper I'll be there ASAP." Ky said so while Maya left, the thing that got out of the gateway…it wasn't something nice.

-"Uh...John? Something got out of the gateway it's a…I don't know what this abomination is, in fact that's what I'm gonna call it…Abomination." Ky said naming to the big grey monster with red eyes and a claw instead of its left hand.

-"Yeah? Well I have a time energy field that's transforming into a twisted version of you!" John said.

-"What?!" Ky asked shocked.

-"This should be simple." John commented.

-"No! A toaster is simple, fighting time anomalies is not!" Ky responded.

-"Don't worry I'll handle this…What's a toaster?" John asked since he's from the future the toaster doesn't exist any longer.

-"You're killing me, Chief!" Ky said sarcastically.

After some fight later, the Master Chief was chasing the time anomaly, the one in the past disappeared by teleporting itself.

-"What the? This thing teleports now?!" Ky asked amazed.

-"What do you mean?" John asked unknown of what was happening.

-"Teleports! Crack a dictionary!" Ky said so he left to find the time anomaly known as the Abomination.

**To be continued…**


	6. Countdown to disaster

**Chapter 6: Countdown to disaster**

While in the present day Ky was searching for the time monster he called Abomination, in the year 2557 the Master Chief found a way to find out the real origin of the Abomination. He managed to get to the DNA laboratory and access the main data base.

-"Ky, I'm in the DNA lab so I need you to find a DNA recorder." John said.

-"A DNA recorder? Why?" Ky asked.

-"To take a DNA sample of the Abomination so we can find any weak point." John explained.

-"Find the DNA recorder, take the sample, downloaded to the data base and it'll show up here in the future." John applied.

-"But if is not there already, doesn't that mean I failed?" Ky asked.

-"You want a two hour lecture of quantum dynamics? No? Then do what I say!" John said.

-"Well I got the freaky boy after me." Ky said while he was running from the Abomination.

When the leader of team Stax had lost the monster, he tried to find the DNA recorder but when he found one the time storm had demolished the walls and destroyed the recorder.

-"Yeeeaaah, I probably should have seen that coming." Ky argued to himself so he found the entrance to the genetics lab but it was lock, luckily the vent shaft looked like an alternative route. By the time he was in the shaft, the Abomination had attacked him.

-"John, he's got me!" Ky shouted when the Abomination trapped him with its claw. The Master Chief could only hear blows and roars from the abomination.

-"What's happening? Talk to me!" John said.

-"GGHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ky screamed.

-"Shock it!" John cursed.

-"Ky!" John shouted.

-"J-J…John?" Ky barely responded.

-"Are you okay? What happened?" John asked.

-"I managed to get free…though it beat the crap out of me, but it was worth it…I found a room to hide…passed out." Ky responded regaining the consciousness.

-"So where are you now?" John asked.

-"I'm not sure…let me check." Ky said as he looked around the room and luckily he found the DNA recorder.

-"Oh, finally! John, I found it!" Ky said.

-"The DNA recorder?" John asked.

-"Yes!" Ky responded.

-"Well don't stand around telling me about it, use it!" John said.

-"On the Abomination? Love this plan." Ky said sarcastically as the Abomination entered the room.

The Abomination actually passed out when Ky used a paralysis spray attack, he never thought it would work. So without losing more time, Ky took the blood sample of the monster and downloaded it in the database.

-"Done!" Ky declared.

-"It came trough but it's in pieces, I never seen anything like this…I need one more sample." John said.

-"WHAT?!" Ky asked annoyed but he managed to get one more sample.

-"DNA samples integrated…no wonder why I couldn't get a read, that thing is a combination of Colt and Zane. They must have mutated into that thing when they were shoved trough the gateway." John explained.

-"My God…Any weaknesses?" Ky said.

-"At a guess…High voltage, right now they're supercharged with quantum electro-particles so if we're to eliminate it, we have to reverse the polarity of the gateway." John said.

-"Why reverse it John? When we can use it."

The Master Chief turned to see behind him the twisted version of Ky he saw earlier.

-"You're that time anomaly that shape into my ancestor." John said.

-"I'm not a time anomaly, let's just say I'm the future version of him but I'm not been called Ky Stax anymore, now everybody calls me Whiplash.

-"Why the shock your name is…" John said but Whiplash used a kairu whip and destroyed the floor where the Master Chief was making him fall to the basement floor.

-"So that's why his name is Whiplash." John commented to himself, but he wasn't gonna allow that Whiplash would use the gateway for his personal gains so the Chief used his jetpack to get back to the floor he was before.

-"Hey John, about that twisted version of me…" Ky commented.

-"Seems he's an alternative future version of you." John said.

-"What do you mean alternative version of me?" Ky asked.

-"I don't think that in the future you'll look evil with black armor, red eyes and only using one kairu attack." John explained.

-"Point taken." Ky said.

Later the Chief was on his way to the gateway since he knew that's where Whiplash would be, but during the way he found many security robots that were going to attack him.

-"Hiding behind metallic guards? Face it; you're a regardless coward, Ky Stax!" John said to Whiplash.

-"EXCUSE ME!? Dude, what the hell?" Ky said hearing that.

-"I didn't meant you; I meant you're twisted version." John explained.

After the Chief defeated the robots, he was on his way to the gateway room. Meanwhile Ky had reached the gateway room of his time and started to prepare to reverse the polarity of the gateway.

-"John, I'm about to reverse the polarity of the gateway but…uh, just in case I blow up the universe, I just want to say: It's been fun!" Ky said.

-"Have faith! I'm almost there." John said.

-"Right." Ky agreed.

-"It started there…" John said.

-"…And is gonna end there." Ky applied.

**To be continued…**


	7. The end-game

**Chapter 7: The end-game**

While the Master Chief was on his way to find Whiplash and stop the time storm, Ky was fighting the Abomination, even if this monster is slow and big it's still a great danger since it still possess the ability from Zane which was draining kairu energy.

During the battle, the Abomination generated two clawed limbs from his back.

-"Oh, for cry out loud! It could get any worse?!" Ky shouted while he was evading the attacks.

During one of those moments he found a electric generator near the gateway and so Ky remembered that the Abomination's weakness is high voltage, he tricked the monster to attack him but instead it attacked the generator.

-"I hope that you like your shock-treatment! It's 10.000 watts of pain!" Ky said while the monster was getting electro shocked.

-"John, the Abomination's getting a hard time, but I don't know how long I can keep him like that while he's wearing those clawed limbs from his back." Ky said.

-"Then try to cut loose a limb." John suggested.

-"Wait…we can do that?" Ky asked.

-"It's worth a try." John said.

Then Ky used his plasma eyes attack to cut off the limbs from the monster, when it worked he threw them into the gateway.

Meanwhile, the Master Chief had arrived to the gateway room of his time where Whiplash was waiting for him.

-"I believe I had an appointment." John said sarcastically.

-"Luckily I cleared my schedule for you." Whiplash responded sarcastically.

-"I'm sorry it comes to this but…you're obviously part of the problem, not the solution." Whiplash commented.

-"How's watching the space-time continuum collapse any kind of solution." John said.

-"I'll absorb the quantum energy giving me complete control of the time storm, I'll reshape it any way I want long before it collapses…think of it as playing dice with the universe, Einstein would approved it." Whiplash applied.

-"Well Einstein's not here, so I guess I'll have to take you down." John said and he grabbed his assault rifle and pulled the trigger, but Whiplash had a very good evasive ability because of his kairu energy, The Chief knew that the only way he could have any chance against him was in the hand-to-hand combat so John used his double bladed energy sword.

Meanwhile, Ky only had to destroy to limbs from the Abomination so he can defeat it. But during the battle the gateway turned unstable and the heat energy was unleashed in the floor.

-"Jet Jump!" Ky said using his jet jump ability to stay in the air, but the heat didn't affect the Abomination.

-"The gateway's going totally nuts! What's happening on your end?" Ky asked to the Chief.

-"Oh nothing…just time collapsing, nothing that needs you to hurry THE SHOCK UP!" John yelled.

-"Ok! I get it! I'll try to delimbering this monster." Ky said.

-"delimbering? Don't use made-up words!" John said.

-"Right…what the shock was I thinking?" Ky said sarcastically.

Then Ky managed to make the Abomination hit the electric generator so it will be weaken again.

-"Ky, how's it going?" John said while he was fighting Whiplash.

-"Still fighting this thing." Ky said while he was punching the Abomination with his plasma hands attack.

-"Well, I rather not have our deadlines get to the edge of time…now get the Abomination in the gateway!" John said.

-"I can't until I finish delimbering him!" Ky insisted.

-"Oh come on! Now you're just trying to annoy me!" John said.

-"You think too small, everything I say is to annoy you." Ky said annoying the Chief.

Luckily, Ky had cut off the two last clawed limbs from the Abomination and threw them into the gateway.

Meanwhile the Chief was fighting Whiplash but it wasn't going so well, then all of the sudden the claws of the Abomination started to appear in the ground smashing whatever was it crossed it's path.

-"What the…friends of yours?" Whiplash asked.

-"Uh…yeah! I'm just full of surprises." John commented.

-"He doesn't know about Abomination, I can use that for my advantage…specially Zane's kairu energy draining ability!" John thought.

So the Chief tricked Whiplash to attack him by using his plasma hands attack, but when he did it he got trapped by the limbs of the Abomination.

-"What? How's this thing draining my powers?! Wait…I remember this from centuries ago…it feels like when I was fighting Zane!" Whiplash said while the abomination was absorbing his powers.

-"Soon you won't be feeling anything; this will end with me kicking your ass!" John said while he continued fighting Whiplash.

Meanwhile in the present day, Ky was in a lot of troubles against the Abomination since the monster became angrier.

-"This won't end up good." Ky said as the Abomination was about to crush him with its foot.

-"Hands off, you creepy slime ball face!" Maya shouted appearing behind the Abomination and kicking it from its back.

-"Maya? What are you doing here?" Ky asked.

-"I had a feeling that you needed a hand, besides…there's nothing more exciting that fighting monsters with you." Maya commented.

-"Then let's take this slime ball down, sweetie." Ky said so the both of them used their kairu abilities to pushed the Abomination.

-"Did it…John it's over!" Ky said but then an earthquake started.

-"I…thought it was over!" Ky said.

Meanwhile in the future, the Master Chief was still fighting Whiplash.

-"So my past self thinks it's over, doesn't he? Don't see any fat ladies singing though." Whiplash commented.

-"John, the gateway it still out of control you need to lock it up from your end and if you do…well I dunno, what happens if you do?" Ky asked.

-"Then the time backlash should overwrite all of this, whipping it from existence and don't say if, I can still take Whiplash down." John said but Whiplash stunned the Chief with an electro cage attack.

-"You will never defeat me, John 117…Do you know why? Because you're all alone." Whiplash said.

-"He's not alone." Cortana said appearing behind Whiplash and stunned him using the energy from the electric generator.

-"You're always watching over me, right?" John asked.

-"I always watch over my boyfriend." Cortana replied.

-"Well, we have to protect each other." John said so he and Cortana started to attack Whiplash until he was close to the gateway.

-"I told you it could only end like this." John said and he punched Whiplash into the gateway which made a big flash.

Later Ky and Maya were outside watching how everything was changing back to normal.

-"It's all back to normal." Ky said.

-"Same here." John applied while everything was normal again in both times.

-"But if the timeline overwrite all of this…if none of it happen then how you and I remember it? We have two different sets of memories in our brains shouldn't that be making us…I dunno, crazy?" Ky asked.

-"Crazy? You're a 15 year old kid who fights bad guys and I'm a super soldier who hasn't taken his armor off for years!" John said joking.

-"Ok, crazier." Ky replied.

-"You really want a five hour lecture of temporal paradoxes?" John said while he and Cortana were returning home together.

-"Sure why not…" Ky said while he was smiling at Maya holding her hand, and she was also doing the same thing.

-"…As it turns out, looks like Maya and I have all the time in the world." Ky said while he and Maya were going back to the X-scaper holding each other's hand While Ky and the Master Chief were talking their five hour lecture of temporal paradoxes.

**THE END**


End file.
